


Final Farewell

by LumianaKatenke



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Dipper and Mabel are like 23-24, It is technically BillDip, May write More if Asked, Oneshot, Other, mostly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumianaKatenke/pseuds/LumianaKatenke
Summary: Dipper gets in over his head for the last time and makes one final deal so that his last words to his beloved sister aren't "I hate you!"





	Final Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little one shot that I wanted to do since I haven't been posting in a long time.

When Dipper ran into the woods to blow off steam after having a bad fight with Mabel, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going.

 

Now he really wished he had.

 

As he lay there in a growing pool of his own blood, dimming eyes staring up at the sickeningly cheerful late afternoon sky through the thick foliage of the trees, he wished that his last words to Mabel hadn't been "I hate you!" His fading consciousness replaying the last moments of the fight in his mind's eye.

 

_He glared at Mabel as he picked up the shattered pieces of the rare crystal he had been studying._

 

_"What the fuck Mabel?! Do you have any idea how much trouble I had to go through to get this?! I had to fight off a swarm of-"_

_Mabel cut him off. "I don't care about that! You broke your promise to help me with taking care of Soos and Melody's triplets to go traipsing into the woods! AGAIN!"_

 

_"I wasn't gone that long! And you were doing fine! If I hadn't gone today, I wouldn't have been able to get this crystal for another 5 years and you just fucking broke it!"_

 

_"Oh boo-hoo! You broke your promise so I say that this is fair!" Mabel hissed at him._

 

_"You know what, Mabel? Fuck you! I'm not going to apologize to a hypocrite who is always blowing me off to go flirt with yet another trashy guy or girl! You always do that to me and do I ever destroy your stuff?! NO! I help you piece your stupid heart back together every fucking time a relationship doesn't work! And than the process repeats over and over again! I hate you! I hate your stupid mushy heart, I hate your constant need to socialize, I hate how you are always dragging me around and setting me up with people on blind dates! I! Hate! You!"_

 

_With those words ringing heavily in the air, the younger brunette stormed out of the building before running off into the forest, unknowing that he would never return to the Shack alive._

 

He coughed up another mouthful of blood as the world began to lose color. He almost thought that it was a side effect of having his stomach ripped open by a Glawackus before he heard an all too familiar voice.

 

"Yeesh kid, you look like your insides have been ripped out by a toddler and then stuffed back in haphazardly. That overgrown bear-cat really did a number on you. If I wasn't dissapointed in your early death, I would applaud it on its handiwork."

 

Dipper grit his teeth as the floating, triangular maniac floated into view, his large, singular eye examining the mess of what used to be his guts.

 

"Go away Bill... My death is horrible enough as is, I don't need-" He coughs as blood trickles down his trachea. "Don't need your morbid commentary..." He felt his eye sight flicker for a moment. He wasn't going to last much longer.

 

"Easy kid, I actually came to offer you a deal." The demon adjusted his bow tie.

 

Dipper snorted derisively. Of course he did, after all, what else would a demon want in the last few moments of a man's short life.

 

"Unfortunately, I can't heal you. After the whole 'erasing me from your Uncle's mind' bit, I'm not as strong as I used to be. But I can offer you a way to talk to your sister one last time. I watched that fight of yours, and I know you're regretting it now. I can also help your family find your body before the monsters do and start eating your chewy carcass."

 

He leaned forward on his cane. When had that appeared? "All I ask for in return is that you stay with me in the Mindscape. It get's awfully lonely here when you are the only intelligent being around."

 

"Why... Why would you want me...? I helped in getting you erased..." His mind was feeling fuzzy now, he couldn't really think straight. Couldn't think of the possible implications of what it meant to stay with Bill. How the dream demon could twist the deal and do almost anything he wanted to him. All he could think about was how he could apologize to Mabel.

 

"Water under the bridge!" The demon turned into a stream of water that flowed beneath a wooden bridge before returning to his normal equilateral form. "You're smart and clever! In fact you're more skilled than Sixer! It'd be a nice change of pace to be able to talk to someone who had a brain for once." He extended his hand to Dipper, azure flames flickering into life in preparation for sealing the deal. "Tick tock, Pine Tree. You don't have much time left."

 

Dipper grimaced, knowing that he didn't really have a choice. He couldn't let his last words to his twin be so awful. "Fine, but no funny business... I want Mabel to actually be able to hear and talk to me without her being harmed in any way, shape or form by you..." "Deal." The brunette somehow managed to lift his blood soaked hand up from where it lay on the ground, even though it felt like he was lifting a boulder. Their hands met and shook, demonic flames causing his blood to sizzle even though they gave off no heat.

 

Bill's eye curved up in a mouth-less smile as he tugged Dipper's soul out of his body, just as he had more than a decade ago. Dipper yelped in surprise as the mind-numbing pain faded away into blissful nothingness.

 

He looked down at his lifeless body and grimaced at the sight before noticing that Bill was nowhere to be found. "Bill?" He twisted and turned, looking for the yellow demon.

 

Just than his not-so-lifeless body began to move, standing up even as the thick, soupy remains of his internal organs began to pour out onto the ground. His eyes opened, revealing the slit-pupiled eyes of Bipper. "I'm right here kid. Damn, this is worse than I thought! I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did in this condition." Bipper turned and began to shamble towards what Dipper could only assume was the direction to the Shack, arms clutching at the gaping wound in his belly in a vain attempt to keep his guts inside.

 

"You know, this is not what I was expecting but I'm honestly not surprised." The brunette grumbled as he floated after his possessed body. He looked at his incorporeal form as they continued on. No sign of the attack, well at least he wouldn't float around the Mindscape with a hole in his stomach for the rest of eternity. So that was a plus.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took them about an hour to finally arrive to the Shack's clearing, emerging into the late afternoon sun as the last of the tourists boarded their bus to leave. Luckily none noticed the blood drenched man lurching towards the Shack's backdoor. Bipper knocked heavily on the door while Dipper floated beside him, strangely calm about the situation.

 

The door opened to reveal a distraught Mabel, eyes puffy and pink from crying. She gasped in horror as she saw who she thought was her brother and screamed for Soos the the Stans as she rushed the gory Dipper inside. She had barely gotten him inside before the body finally gave out, collapsing onto the floor of the Shack, guts finally spilling out the rest of the way. Bill emerged from the corpse and tossed Dipper something. "Here ya go! Now hurry it up, your bowels are going to reek soon."

 

Dipper looked at what he was given, it was the sock puppet version of him that Mabel had made during the whole Sock Opera episode. Bill had... kept this...? His stomach seemed to squirm a bit at the thought so he pushed it to the back of his mind for now and put on the puppet before approaching a sobbing Mabel. "Mabes? Mabes it's me, Dipper."

 

She looked up in alarm as she heard Dipper's voice. "DIPPER?! What happened?! Oh my god yo-your de-" He cut her off. "Mabes please, I... I don't have long ok? I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry about our fight... I don't hate you, Mabes. You're my best friend and I love you." He began to tear up. "D-dipper... what happened...?" She sniffled, trying to hold off on crying so she could talk to him. It would be their last conversation after all...

 

"A-after I ran off... I went too deep into the woods and ran into a creature called a Glawackus, it's like a cross between a bear, a panther and a lion but it's blind and hunts its prey with smell and sound. I barely managed to get away but not before it... it clawed out my stomach... There was no way I was going to survive... Than Bill showed up. He offered me a chance to apologize and say goodbye and give you my body before the predators found it."

 

The young woman looked up sharply, horrified by what he said. "W-what does he get in return, DIPPER WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?!"

 

"Mabel it's ok! All he wanted in return was my company, he just wants me to stay in the Mindscape with him. If I hadn't, my soul would have left and my last words to you would have been... Mabes it's alright. I don't regret it. I got to see you one last time."

 

Her eyes began to tear up again, not having the strength to tell him how stupid that was, especially since she would have done the same. "I-I'm so sorry Dipper... This was all my fault, if I hadn't over-reacted, you wouldn't have run off... You wouldn't be..." She hiccuped as she choke back a sob, causing Dipper's heart to ache. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have broken my promise. But please know that I have never and will never hate you. I love you Mabel."

 

She began to cry again, tears streaming down her face. "I love you too, Bro-bro..."

 

"I have to go now... I love you..." Whatever ability he had to control the sock puppet faded, Puppet Dipper falling to the bloodstained wooden floor of the Shack before it too seemed to fade away when in reality Bill had picked it up once more, the puppet returning to whatever pocket dimension the demon had stashed it in beforehand. "There, now it's time for you to fulfill your end of the deal." Dipper nodded solemnly, watching his sister sobbing over his cooling corpse. He turned to the demon as he felt a hand on his shoulder, surprised to see an almost sympathetic look on the triangle's face.

 

Dipper sighed and looked around one last time before letting the demon disappear with him just as the others entered the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you thought about this one shot! Reviews are always welcomed! <3


End file.
